halofandomcom-20200222-history
Cortana/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved Pillar of Autumn *"I think we both know the answer to that." - To Captain Keyes, level Pillar of Autumn. *"Get here first? The Covenant ships have always been faster. As for tracking us all the way from Reach, at light speed, my maneuvering options were limited." - To Captain Keyes. *"Until we decelerated. No one could have missed the hole we tore in subspace. They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet." *"Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious. But, I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS-class battle groups, make it 3 capital ships per group. And in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us." *"I've already begun." - When Captain Keyes told her to "giving their old friends a warm welcome." *"Attention: All combat personnel, please report to your action stations." - By COM. *"5th platoon, secure airlocks on Deck 11. 14th platoon, rendezvous with 22nd tactical at bulkhead Charlie 14." - By COM. *"This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." - By COM. *"Attention all personnel: We are reengaging the enemy. Internal and external contact imminent." - By COM. *"Fire teams, report to defensive positions Alpha through Sierra: Sensors show inbound Covenant boarding craft. Stand by to repel boarders." - By COM. *"A dozen Covenant superior battleships against a single Halcyon-class Cruiser. Given those odds I'm content with three ... make that four kills." - When Master Chief appears on the Pillar of Autumn's bridge. *"Sleep well?" - To Master Chief. *"So, you did miss me." - To Master Chief, smiling mischievously. *"It must have been one of their boarding parties! I'd guess an Anti-Matter Charge!" *"Captain, the cannon was my last offensive option!" - When Fire Control Officer informed her, that main cannon is offline. *"While you do what, go down with the ship?" - When Captain Keyes ordered to abandon the Pillar of Autumn. *"With all due respect, Sir, this war has enough dead heroes." - To Captain Keyes. *"Aye aye, Sir." - When Captain Keyes gave her orders to lock in a selection of emergency landing zones, upload them to his neural lace, and sort herself for a hard transfer. *"The Autumn will continue evasive maneuvers until you initiate a landing sequence. Not that you'll listen, but I'd suggest letting my subroutines handle the final approach." - To Captain Keyes. *"...Yank me." *"Hmm... Your architecture isn't much different from the Autumn's..." - When Master Chiefslided Cortana's chip in his helmet. *"What the hell are you doing!?! Security to the bridge, the Master Chief has gone rampant. Take him down, boys." - If you shot Captain Keyes or anyone from the bridge. *"Those Marines could use some help, Chief! Do what you do best!" - In the mess hall. *"Keep your head down, there's two of us in here now, remember?!" - When Master Chief lost some life bars. *"They're using our lifeboat airlocks to attach their boarding craft...we go out and they come in. Clever bastards..." *"Covenant! On the landing above us!" *"The lifepods are launching. We should hurry." - To the Master Chief. *"The Covenant are destroying the lifepods...they really don't want us on that ring. Warning... blast doors closing! We have to use the ship's maintenance access ways. Follow the navpoint, it will lead you to an opening." - To the Master Chief. *"I'm detecting Covenant movement outside the access ways. Activating motion tracker. Let's find a safe exit." - To the Master Chief in the Pillar of Autumn's tunnels. *"We're too close. We need to find another route. Motion tracker shows all clear." *"Wait... we need to get through that door, but it's been damaged by an explosion. Analyzing... The door's control mechanism is offline, but it's taken a lot of damage. You should be able to bash it open with the butt of your weapon." - After the Master Chief got out from the tunnels. *"It looks like the Covenant wanted to catch you napping." - About Elites in Cryo 2. *"The damage to the superstructure is extensive...I don't know how much more abuse the Autumn can take!" - In the damaged part of the ship. *"There's one last lifeboat! Quickly, get aboard before it launches!" *"Now would be a very good time to leave!" - When the Master Chief got into the Bumblebee. *"Sure you wouldn't rather take a seat?" - To the Master Chief, in Bumblebee. *"If I had fingers, they'd be crossed..." - When the Bumblebee hit Halo's atmosphere. Halo *"We're coming in too fast!" - To the Bumblebee Pilot, the beginning of level Halo. *"Chief! Chief! Can you hear me? At last! Are you alright? Can you move? The others...the impact.... There's nothing we can do." - After the Bumblebee crashed, and all of the Marines, except Master Chief, died. *Warning! I've detected multiple Covenant Dropships on approach. I recommend moving into those hills. If we're lucky, the Covenant will believe that everyone aboard this lifeboat died in the crash." *"I'm reading thousands of types of flora. The ring's ecosystem is incredibly sophisticated." - When the Master Chief explored the area. *"Alert! Covenant dropship inbound! They must be looking for survivors. I recommend immediate evasion." *"Warning! The Covenant Dropship has detected us, here they come." *"I'm reading a lifeboat beacon over the next hill. We should check to see if there are any survivors." - Near the second crashed lifeboat. *"Don't worry, Sergeant. We'll stay here until evac arrives." - To Avery Junior Johnson. *"Roger, Echo 419. This is Fire Team Charlie. We read you. Is that you, Foe Hammer? - To Carol Rawley, radio message. *"Foe Hammer, we need transportation to the Command Shuttle. *"Look, more lifeboats! They're coming in fast. If those lifeboats make it down, the Covenant are going to be right on top of them. - To the Master Chief. *"Foe Hammer, we need you to disengage your Warthog. The Master Chief and I are going to see if we can save some soldiers." *"Roger, Foe Hammer. Stand by to evac survivors and transport them to safety." - After Foe Hammer dropped a Warthog. *"The Master Chief and I need some backup, can you spare a few men?" - Whem the Master Chief is waiting, in or near the Warthog. *"We need that Warthog, if we want to get to the other lifeboats in time." - If you ignore the Warthog. *"This cave is not a natural formation. Someone built it, so it must lead somewhere. I've hacked into the Covenant Battlenet. They're actually broadcasting tactical data on unencrypted channels. We should show them who they're dealing with. Master Chief? I'm going to use your suit's transponder system to monitor their chatter." - In the cave structure in the Halo's surface. *"There must be some mechanism to cross this cavern. Look for a control panel or switch." - In big cave with offline energy bridge. *"New traffic on the Covenant Battlenet...a lot more crew made it off the Autumn than I had predicted - the Captain really gave them hell! If we can find Captain Keyes and other survivors, we have a chance to coordinate an effective resistance." *"Survivors detected. The Marines are concealed in those rocks." - In the rock - slide area. *"We read you, Echo 419. We have survivors and need immediate dust-off." - Rock - slide area. *"Acknowledged. We're on our way." - To Carol Rawley. *"We need to find the other two lifeboats." - If the Master Chief is too slow. *"There are some Marines hiding in the hills above the structure!" - In the river head crash site. *"I'll call in a dropship to pick them up." * "Affirmative, Foe Hammer. We're ready for dustoff. Approach when ready. We're going to look for the last lifeboat, Echo 419. Good luck." *"Warning. I've picked up reports that the Covenant have located and secured the Pillar of Autumn's crash site. The good news is the Captain's still alive. The bad news is that the Covenant have captured the entire surviving command crew. Let's hurry and find the final lifeboat, so we can link up with the rest of the survivors." - When the Master Chief is near the river. *"Lifeboat detected. No sign of survivors." - When the fourth lifeboat is found. *"Maybe they took cover in that structure. Let's check it out." - In the cliff edge crash site. *"We should search the interior of those structures before we leave." *"I've called for evac." - When the Master Chief finds the last group pf survivors. *"New traffic on the Covenant Battlenet! I've found Captain Keyes! He's being held on a Covenant cruiser, the Truth and Reconciliation, a ship I disabled before we abandoned the Autumn. The Truth and Reconciliation touched down on a desert plateau roughly three hundred kilometers upspin." *"There's our ride. Get aboard, and let's get out of here." - When Foe Hammer approaches. *"We should move out, Lieutenant. And then we'll need your help on our rescue mission." - At the end of level Halo. Truth and Reconciliation *"The enemy has captured Captain Keyes, and are holding him aboard one of their cruisers, the Truth and Reconciliation. The ship is currently holding position approximately three hundred meters above the other end of this plateau." - Over the radio, the begnning of the level Truth and Reconciliation. *"Once we get inside the ship, I should be able to lock on to the tracking signal from Captain Keyes' neural implants." *"Stick to the higher ground on the right. We should be able to recon the Covenant position without being spotted. I'm detecting Covenant stationary guns near the next pass. I recommend using your Sniper Rifle to take out the gunners while I call for Marine support." - To the Master Chief. *"Get ready to move in to support us, Sergeant. The Master Chief is going to covertly take out as many of the Covenant as he can. Don't open fire until you hear the enemy return fire on us. That should let us keep the element of surprise." - Over the radio. *"Alert! A Covenant is making a run for that stationary gun. Take him out!" - If a Grunt is running to a Shade. *"Stop. Motion Tracker shows movement around the next bend." - After the first fight with the Covenant. *"Covenant forces detected up ahead. The path up on the left should let us sneak up around them." - Over the radio. *"Cortana to Fire Team Charlie. The Chief has the left flank covered. Recommend you move up the middle." - If the Master Chief takes the left flank. *"Cortana to Fire Team Charlie. The Chief has secured the middle. Get ready to move up the left, you should be able to flank the enemy." - If the Master Chief moves to the middle. *"Alert! Covenant Dropships are inbound!" - When Covenant reinforcements approaching. *"We're directly under the ship now." - Over the radio. *"The Covenant use a Gravity Lift to ferry troops and supplies between the ship and the surface. We need to ambush them at the loading zone, and use the lift to enter the ship." *"Cortana to Echo 419, requesting reinforcements from our position." - When the reinforcements are needed. *"Alert! Covenant Dropships are inbound!" - When Covenant reinforcements approaching in the Gravity Lift area. *"Cortana to Echo 419. We've reached the Gravity Lift and are ready for reinforcements." - When the reinforcements are needed after defeating the pair of Hunters. *"Once we're inside the ship, I can home in on the Captain's command-neural interface. He'll probably be in or near the ship's brig, which should narrow our search." - To the Master Chief. *"We're in. I've got a good lock on the Captain's CNI transponder. No Covenant defenses detected." - On the Truth and Reconciliation board. *"We can use the side passages to find a way around." - O.S., at the locked blast doors. *"Chief, let's see if we can find a way to open this door." *"Wait. That's the locked door down there. The Marines are waiting on the other side. The controls to open it must be somewhere in this room." - In the large hangar. *"We should get moving." - When the Master Chief opens the door. *"Cortana to Echo 419 Requesting reinforcements at our position." - If reinforcements are needed. *"Lock onto my signal and approach fast and low. There's a shuttle bay on the ship's starboard side." - To Foe Hammer. *"Wait a moment. I'm going to access the Covenant Battlenet and locate an override code to open a door." - O.S., in the shuttle bay. *"Working on it." - O.S., about openning the door in the shuttle bay. *"I'd like to see YOU crack a 128,000-bit modulating encryption key." - About opening the door, to the Master Chief. *"Got it. The door is open. Everyone should move through now. I can't guarantee that it won't lock again when it closes." *"I'm going to call for reinforcements. There's no sense going in with anything less than full strength." - When the reinforcements are needed after a fight in the shuttle bay. *"Cortana to Foe Hammer. We need additional support troops. We're going to open the shuttle bay door again. Move in and drop off reserve troops on my signal." - O.S. *"This looks like the ship's command center. The Captain's transponder signal is strong, he must be close." - After defeating the Covenant on the bridge. *"We must be in the brig. These look like holding cells. There are probably multiple detention stations. The Captain must be in one of them. We need to keep looking for him." - In the first brig. *"One moment, sir. Accessing Covenant Battlenet. According to the data in their networks, the ring has some kind of deep religious significance. If I'm analyzing this correctly...they believe that Halo is some kind of weapon. One with vast, unimaginable power." - After Captain Keyes and the Marines were set free. *"Now I see...I have intercepted a number of messages about a Covenant search team, scouting for a "Control Room". I thought they were looking for the bridge of a cruiser I damaged in the battle above the ring. But they must be looking for Halo's control room." *"We made it! Cortana to Echo 419. We have the Captain and need extraction on the double." *"Acknowledged, Foe Hammer. Cortana out. Air support is cut off, Captain. We need to hold here until she can move in." - When Foe Hammer was not able to pick up the Master Chief, the Captain Keyes and the other Marines. *"Yes, Captain. There's a Covenant dropship still docked." - When Captain Keyes offered to escape by Spirit. *"That's it, the dropship is loose." *"Give me a minute to interface with the ship's controls." *"Captain! Hunters!" - When the pair of Hunters appeared. *"No! Without the Captain... the Covenant have already won..." - If Captain Keyes is killed. *"No! We lost the Captain..." - If Captain Keyes is killed. The Silent Cartographer *"The Covenant believe that what they call "The Silent Cartographer," is somewhere under this island. The Cartographer is a map room that will lead us to Halo's Control Center. The island has multiple structures and installations and one of them contains the map room." *"Area's secure." - When the beach is cleared out of hostiles. *"Okay. Let's move out. Let's go find the map room that will show us the location of Halo's Control Center." - When Foe Hammer drops a Warthog. *"There, in the cliff wall; I'll bet the Silent Cartographer is somewhere inside that facility." *"They're already inside! We need to get in there quick, before they discover the location of Halo's Control Center!" - On Heroic and Legendary difficulty. *"The Covenant are putting up a real fight! The Cartographer must be here. My analysis indicates that the map room should be at the bottom floor of this facility. Let's keep going inside. *"Don't let them lock the doors!" - When fighting the Elites and Grunts guarding the door leading to the Silent Cartographer. *"Interesting. I underestimated the Covenant's understanding of Halo's subsystems. They've locked the doors, and we don't have enough firepower to get through them. Cortana to Captain Keyes." *"Negative, Captain. The Covenant have impeded our progress. We can't proceed unless we can disable this installation's security system." *"We need to find the security override to get this door open." - To the Master Chief. *"It looks like there is a path leading to the interior of the island." *"Well, there's the entrance to the security substation, but it looks like we'll have to look for another way up." - If you ignore the path and go the cliffs. *"This isn't the map room. Analyzing... This is a Security Override Station for the main facility, located somewhere else on this island. Shut the system down so the Covenant won't be able to lock us out." - If you missed the faiclity with the Silent Cartographer and went straight to Security Station. *"We should now have access to the main facility, let's find the map room." - When you activate the Holo - panel in the Security Station, without beeing in the Silent Cartographer facility yet. *"Use the Holo - panel to shut down the security system. Good. That should open the door that leads into the main shaft." - When you activate the Holo - panel to open the door leading to the Silent Cartographer. *"Understood. We're on on our way." - When Dropship Bravo 22 cried out for help. *"Chief, Bravo 22 was bringing us some heavy weapons. After I saw we were up against Hunters, I thought you could use them. Let's move down the beach. Keep an eye out for any cargo we can salvage." *"It'll be easier to hold them off from inside the structure. Can you get inside?" - In the Silent Cartographer faility, when Marines were attacked by the Covenant from the air. *"Give 'em hell, Marine." *"We'll be in a tight spot if we don't get out of here before additional reinforcements arrive. Let's find that map." - To the Master Chief. *"There. That Holo - panel should activate the map." - When you reached the the Silent Cartographer. *"Analyzing. Halo's Control Center is located there. That structure appears to be some sort of temple or shrine, if I've interpreted this correctly. Interesting. A shrine is an unlikely place to put such a significant installation. Cortana to Captain Keyes." - When the Holo - panel was activated. *"Keep trying. Let me know when you've reestablished contact, and then tell him that the Master Chief and I have determined the location of the Control Center. We'll be heading there as soon as we're topside." - To Foe Hammer. *"Cortana to Echo 419. The Chief and I are topside, requesting pickup." - To Foe Hammer, when the Master Chief was leaving the Silent Cartographer facility. *"Let's get moving. Foe Hammer. Here are coordinates and a flight plan I've worked out." *"The Covenant did a thorough seismic scan. My analysis shows that Halo is honeycombed with deep tunnels, which circle the whole ring." - When Foe Hammer brought to Cortana's attention, that the coordinates lead to the underground. *"Look on the bright side, Foe Hammer. The last thing the Covenant will expect is an aerial insertion...from underground." Assault on the Control Room *"Roger that, we can find our way to the Control Center from here." - To the Foe Hammer. *"The Covenant presence here is stronger than I anticipated. They seem to have the entire region secured." - In the first of the circular room. *"Interesting... the weather patterns here seem natural, not artificial. I wonder if the ring's environment systems are malfunctioning... or if the designers wanted the installation to have inclement weather." - On the first bridge. *"I didn't think there were any human forces left on this part of the ring.... Cortana to Fire Team Zulu, I read you. Fire Team Zulu, this is Cortana. Hold position. We're on our way." *"Negative, team. No evac available at this time. But the Chief and I could use some assistance." - In response to terrified Marine. *"The Covenant placed their tanks to defend the entrance to the tunnel." *"I thought the Covenant had eliminated all the Marine forces in this area." - Over the frozen lake. *"We need to get up this ridge." Marines, hold your positions. We'll handle those guns. Master Chief, we should scale the ridge and get below those stationary guns." - Near the entrance to the tunnels. *"Fire Team Zulu. I've sent a distress signal tagged with your current position. Hold your position and await evac. The Master Chief and I are going to continue on ahead." *"Resistance appears to be increasing. We must be close to the Control Center." - In the circular room, near the third chasm. *"Analyzing. This must be the Control Room. Subtle. The entrance to the Control Room is at the top of that pyramid structure. Bring me up there and I should be able to get us inside." *"Scanning. Covenant forces in the vicinity have been eliminated. Let's move on to Halo's Control Room." - In the corridor leading to Control Room. *"This is it. Halo's Control Center." - When the Master Chief entered the Control Room. *"That terminal, try there." - Briefing the Chief, to put her chip into control panel. *"Never been better...you can't imagine the wealth of information. Knowledge...so much...so fast. It's glorious!" - As her avatar appears in the control panel. *"What are you talking about?" - When the Chief asked her, what sort of weapon Halo is. *"This ring isn't a cudgel you barbarian, it's something else...something much more important. The Covenant were right...this ring...it's Forerunner. Give me a second to access... Yes, the Forerunners built this place, what they called a "fortress world," in order to... No, that can't be. Oh, those Covenant fools, they must have known, there must have been signs!" - To the Master Chief. *"The Covenant found something, buried in this ring, something horrible, and now...they're afraid." *"The Captain, we've got to stop the Captain!" *"The weapons caché he's looking for. It's not really -.. We can't let him get inside!" *"There's no time. Get out of here, find Keyes, stop him! Before it's too late!" - The end of the level. Two Betrayals *"Oh, really?!" - To 343 Guilty Spark, after she stopped Halo form firing. *"I've spent the last 12 hours cooped up in here, watching you toady about, helping that thing get set to slit our throats!" - To the Master Chief in the Control Room. *"Oh? I didn't realize. He's your pal, is he? Your chum? Do you have any idea what that bastard almost made you do?!" - When the Chief told her, that 343 Guilty Spark is a friend. *"You mean this?" *"Sod off!" - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"You sure that's a good idea?" - Smiling ironically, when 343 Guilty Spark wanted to purge her. *"Do what? I have the Index! You can just float and sputter!" - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"You have no idea how this ring works, do you? Why the Forerunners built it? Halo doesn't kill Flood, it kills their food. Humans, Covenant, whatever. We're all equally edible. The only way to stop the Flood is to starve them to death. And that's exactly what Halo is designed to do; wipe the galaxy clean of all sentient life. You don't believe me? Ask him." - Explaining to the Master Chief the Halo's purpose. *"Left out that little detail, did he?" *"Chief, I'm picking up movement!" - When the Sentinels were going to appear. *"We need to go, right now." - To the Master Chief. *"Get us out of here!" - From Master Chief's helmet. *"Look out!" - When the Sentinels started to attack the Chief. *"We can't let the Monitor activate Halo. We have to stop him. We have to destroy Halo. According to my analyses of the available data, I believe the best course of action is somewhat... risky. An explosion of sufficient size will help destabilize the ring, and will cut through a number of primary systems. We need to trigger a detonation on a large scale, however. A star ship's fusion reactors going critical would do the job. I'm going to search what's left of the Covenant Battlenet, and see if I can locate the Pillar of Autumn's crash site. If the ship's fusion reactors are still relatively intact, we can use them to destroy Halo." - When the Master Chief is leaving the Control Room. *"I haven't located the crash site yet. We need to buy some time, in case the Monitor or his Sentinels find a way to activate Halo's final weapon without the Index. The machinery in these canyons are Halo's primary firing mechanisms. They consist of three Phase Pulse Generators that amplify Halo's signal, and allow it to fire deep into space. The power levels are enormous. I can't even begin to calculate the pulse's range. So, if we damage or destroy these generators, the Monitor will need to repair them before Halo can be used. That should buy us some time. I'm marking the location of the nearest Pulse generator with a nav point. We need to move in and neutralize the device." - When the Master Chief is leaving the Control Room facility. *"Wait. We should commandeer one of those Banshees; we'll need it to reach the pulse generator in time." *"Good, let's get moving. The nav point marks our target." - When the Master Chief grabbed a Banshee. *"That's the pulse generator. The center core is the signal amplifier. That's what we need to shut down. We need to interrupt the pulse generator's energy stream. I've adjusted your shield system so that it will deliver an EMP burst to disrupt the Generator. You will need to walk into the beam, to trigger it. The EMP blast should neutralize the generator. But it will also drain your shields, and you will be vulnerable until they recharge." *"Objective accomplished! The pulse generator has overloaded. Outstanding. The generator's central core is off line. Well done." - When the first pulse generator is destroyed. *"The second pulse generator is located in the adjacent canyon. Move out, and I'll mark the target with a nav point when we get closer." *"Head through that door. That's the way to the next canyon." - In the bridge structure. *"OK. Lets take care of the next pulse generator." - In the canyon with the next pulse generator. *"Wait! We haven't destroyed the pulse generator yet. Find a Banshee, and fly it up to the location marked by the nav point." - When you're flying to the tunnel, without destroying the second generator. *"That did it! The pulse generator overloaded. One more to go." - When the second pulse generator is destroyed. *"I've located the Pillar of Autumn. She put down twelve-hundred kilometers upspin. Energy readings show her fusion reactors are still powered up. The systems on the Pillar of Autumn have fail safes that even I can't override, without authorization from the Captain. We'll need to find him or his neural implants, to start the fusion core detonation. One target remaining. Lets take care of the final pulse generator." - When the Master Chief is leaving the facility with the second pulse generator. *"That tunnel leads to the next section of canyon. The final pulse generator we need to destroy is through there." - In the tunnel with the Covenant fighting against the Flood. *"Final target neutralized. Lets get out of here." - When the third and final pulse generator is destroyed. *"No, that'll take too long." - When the Master Chief is going to find a vehicle and get to the Captain Keyes. *"There's a teleportation grid that runs throughout Halo. That's how the Monitor moves about so quickly. I learned how to tap into the grid when I was in the Control Room. Unfortunately, each jump requires a rather consequential expenditure of energy." *"But I'm pretty sure I can take the needed energy from your suit without permanently damaging your shields. Needless to say, I think we should only try this once." - About teleportation. Keyes *"The Covenant network is in absolute chaos! From what I've been able to piece together, their leadership ordered all ships to abandon Halo when they found the Flood, but they were too late. The Flood overwhelmed this cruiser and disabled it. The Covenant are terrified the Flood will repair the ship and use it to escape from Halo. They've sent in a strike team to kill the Flood and repair the ship for immediate departure. I've got a good lock on Captain Keyes' CNI transponder signal! He's alive! And the implants are intact! There's some interference from the cruiser's damaged reactor. I'll bring us in as close as I can." *"Ohh... I see! Coordinate data needs to be- " - When the Master Chief was teleported in upside down. *"Right. Sorry." - When the Master Chief hit a part of his helmet with his fist. *"Captain? Captain?! I've lost him." - After receiving a message from Captain Keyes, who wanted the Master Chief to leave him. *"Analyzing damage...This hole was caused by some kind of explosive. Very powerful if it tore through a ship's hull. All I detect down there are pools of coolant. We should continue our search somewhere else." - In a hangar with a large hole in the floor. *"Warning! Threat level increasing!" *"That jump into the coolant is looking better all the time, Chief!" - When the Flood is forcing the Master Chief into the hole. *"Trust me! It's deep enough to cushion our fall!" *"Chief, we need to jump now!" - When you're still refusing to jump to the hole. *"Let's get out of here, and find another way back aboard the ship." - When you're getting out of the pool of coolant. *"We should head this way, towards the ship's Gravity Lift." - In the canyon. *"The crash did more damage than I suspected. Analyzing. Coolant leakage rate is significant. The ship's reactor should already have gone critical." - In the area with another pool of coolant. *"Power source detected. There's the Gravity Lift. It's still operational! That's our way back in!" - When you've reached the Gravity Lift. *"We should be able to get into the ship's control room from here." - When the Master Chief is aboard again. *"The Covenant Battlenet is a mess. I can't access the ship's schematics. My records indicate that a shuttle bay should be... Here." - Marking the target with a nav point. *"Look, in the corners. The Flood are gathering bodies here." - In the large hangar. *"Looks like another shuttle bay. We should be able to reach the control room from the 3rd level." *"He's delirious! In pain! We have to find him!" - After second message from Captain Keyes. *"The control room should be... This way." - In the third level. *"The Captain! His vitals are fading! Please, Chief, hurry!" - After the last message from Captain Keyes. *"No human life-signs detected. The Captain! He's one of... them. We can't let the Flood get off this ring! You know what he'd expect... What he'd want us to do." - When the Master Chief found the Proto - Gravemind with Captain Keyes. *"It's done. I have the code. We should go. We need to get back to the Pillar of Autumn. Lets go back to the shuttle bay and find a ride." - When the Master Chief took the neural implance from Captain Keyes' head. *"Perfect. Grab one of the escort Banshees, and use it to return to the Pillar of Autumn." The Maw *"This thing is falling apart!" - About damaged Banshee, near the Pillar of Autumn's docking slips. *"We're not gonna make it!" - To the Master Chief. *"Pull up! Pull up!" *"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" - When the Master Chief crashed the Banshee. *"We need to get to the bridge. From there, we can use the Captain's neural implants to initiate an overload of the ship's fusion engines. The explosion should damage enough systems below it to destroy the ring." - In the Pillar of Autumn's corridors. *"The bridge. We made it. Let's get to work." *"I need you to upload me into the control systems. The terminal is located next to the main viewscreen." *"I leave home for a few days, and look what happens. This won't take long." - When she appears from the terminal. *"There. That should give us enough time to make it to a lifeboat and put some distance between ourselves and Halo before the detonation." - Activating Self Destruct Sequence. *"Oh, hell." - Hearing 343 Guilty Spark. *"He's in my data arrays, a local tap!" *"He stopped the self-destruct sequence...." *"At least I still have control over the comm channels." - To the Master Chief. *I'm detecting taps throughout the ship, Sentinels most likely. As for the Monitor ... he's in Engineering. He must be trying to take the core offline! Even if I could get the countdown restarted ... I don't know what to do." - To the Master Chief. *"Not much. A well-placed grenade perhaps, but why?" - When the Chief asked her how much fire power is needed to crack engine's sheild. *"Okay, I'm coming with you." *"Chief! Sentinels!" *"The ship was heavily damaged when it crashed. Head to the cyrochamber. We should be able to get to the engine room through there." *"Engine room located. We're here." - When you entered to the Engineering. *"Alert! The Monitor has disabled all command access. We can't restart the countdown. The only remaining option is to detonate the ship's fusion reactors. That should do enough damage to destroy Halo. Don't worry, I have access to all of the reactor schematics and procedures. I'll walk you through it. First, we need to pull back the exhaust couplings. That will expose a shaft that leads to the primary fusion drive core." - Instructing the Master Chief. *"Good! Step one complete! We have a straight shot into the fusion reactor! We need a catalyst explosion to destabilize the magnetic containment field surrounding the fusion cells. Use an explosive. I recommend a Grenade or a Rocket. If you run out of explosives, there is an armory station located near the engine room's entrance." - When the first manifold is opened. *"Analyzing. Fusion reactor number one destabilizing. Use explosives on the other three reactors. That should be enough to trigger a wildcat explosion of the engines." - When the first reactor is destroyed. *"Keep it up! Only one more fusion reactor to go!" - When the three reactors are destroyed. *"That did it! The engine's gone critical! Based on the current rate of decay, we should have fifteen minutes to get off the ship; we don't have much time! We should move outside and signal for evac. Accessing schematics . . . there's a service lift at the top of the engine room! It leads to a class 7 service corridor that runs along the ship's dorsal structure. Hurry!" - When the last reactor is destroyed. *"Cortana to Echo 419, come in Echo 419!" - In the elevator. *"The Pillar of Autumn's engines are going critical, Foe Hammer! Request immediate extraction! Approach the crash site and be ready to pick us up at external access junction 4C as soon as you get my signal!" *"Negative, negative! We have a wildcat destabilization of the ship's fusion core. The engines must have sustained more damage than we thought!" - When Foe Hammer asked her if everything is okay. *"Analyzing! We have six minutes before the fusion drives detonate. We need to evac NOW!" - To the Master Chief, on Legendary difficulty it will be five minutes. *"Activating final countdown timer. When it reaches zero, the engines will detonate. The explosion will generate a temperature of almost 100,000,000 degrees. Don't be there when it blows." - To the Master Chief, in the Warthog station. *"We won't make it like this, we'll need a vehicle!" - When you ignore the Warthog. *"Cortana to Echo 419! Request extraction now, on the double!" - To the Foe Hammer. *"Wait, stop! This is where Foe Hammer is coming to pick us up. Hold position here." - To the Master Chief. *"Cortana to Echo 419! Two Covenant Banshees are approaching on your six! Evade, say again, evade!" *"Echo 419!" - When Foe Hammer is shot down. *"She's gone. Calculating alternate escape route. The ship's inventory shows one Longsword fighter still docked in Launch Bay 7. If we move NOW, we can make it!" - To the Master Chief. *"Chief, up ahead there's a gap in the trench! At top speed, we should be able to clear it!" *"That's the ship! Move, we need to get aboard NOW!" - In the bay. *"We're cutting it close!" - In the final cutscene, when the Master Chief reached the Longsword. *"Shut them down, we'll need them later." - When Longsword's engines were going critical, in the space, when Halo started to explode. *"Fancy a look?" - When Halo was exploding. *"Scanning... Just ... dust and echoes. We are all that's left." - When the Master Chief asked her, if anyone else UNSC member survived. *We did what we had to do! For Earth! An entire Covenant armada obliterated, and the Flood! We had no choice. Halo ... It's finished." - Her final words in Halo: Combat Evolved. Halo 2 "That's what I thought he said. The Prophet of Regret is planning to activate Halo!" —To the Master Chief on the first cutscene of Regret. "I'll detonate In Amber Clad's reactors, just like we did the Autumn's. The blast will destroy the city and the ring. Not a very original plan, but we know it will work." —To Master Chief in Flood-infested High Charity. "No. I don't want to chance a remote detonation. I need to stay here" —To Master Chief in Flood infested High Charity. "Don't make a girl a promise... if you know you can't keep it." —To Master Chief as he leaves in the Forerunner Ship. "Alright... shoot." —To the Gravemind in the final cutscene in Halo 2. "Bet you can't stick it!" —In the E3 '03 gameplay trailer. "Chief, leave me!" —To Master Chief after waiting a significant amount of time to end the "High Charity" level and board the Forerunner ship. "You all right, Chief?"- To Master Chief in the level Outskirts. (Easy Difficulty) "Hey, wake up."- To Master Chief in the level Outskirts. (Normal Difficulty) "Talk to me; should I start CPR? What's going on?"- To Master Chief in the level Outskirts. (Heroic Difficulty) "Blink if you can hear me, Chief."- To Master Chief in the level Outskirts. (Legendary Difficulty) "Me. Inside your head. Now!"- To Master Chief right before she defuses the bomb in Cairo Station. ''Halo 3 ''"I have defied Gods and Demons. I am your shield, I am your sword. I know you - your past... your future..." —In the E3 '06 Trailer. "This is the way the world ends." —In the E3 '06 Trailer. (This is a direct quote from Dr. Halsey from Halo: Fall of Reach.) "You know me, when I make a promise..." "You keep it. I do know how to pick 'em." "Lucky me." - Conversation between Cortana and Master Chief when she is rescued from High Charity "Chief, if we don't make it..." "...It's been an honor serving with you, John." - Cortana's final words to Master Chief before The Ark is destroyed. "I'll miss you." Cortana to SPARTAN-117 at final cutscene. Category: Quotes